


Let Her Go(One-shot)

by Fangirlforlife1457



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Angst, Gen, Heavy Angst, i want to hug them, sad babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29360925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlforlife1457/pseuds/Fangirlforlife1457
Summary: An Wakko's Wish alternative ending.
Relationships: Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner, Hello Nurse & Dr. Otto Scratchansniff
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Let Her Go(One-shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya folks! I realize it’s been a while since I’ve posted a story but I finally got some inspiration to do this. THLO(The heart lives on) is still being worked on. I’ve just haven’t had any inspiration but it will be back again. But for now. Enjoy!

**_XXX_ **

“ _ Only miss the sun when it starts to snow _

_ Only know you love her when you let her go” ~Passenger  _

**_XXX_ **

Saying that winter was a rough season was a major understatement. Acme Falls was struggling. Case and point they were poor and there was nothing they could do. 

Until one day, one of the Warner Siblings by the name of Wakko Warner made a wish on a wishing star. It was a race against time. 

Everyone wanted a chance at wishing for something. They all wanted to have a chance. Including the king. Eventually, they made it. The siblings arrived at the star. 

**_XXX_ **

Later on, after being kidnapped and nearly killed. The three siblings were in the final stretch of the race. Or so they thought. The youngest sibling, Dot Warner had fallen behind.

It only took a moment before her two older brothers realized and quickly ran back by her side.

“Come on, Dot. We’re almost there” Yakko said, his voice gentle yet out of breath from running. Dot felt the warmth from his hands on hers, which in comparison were cold. 

Dot shook her head as she placed her hand on her knees, she seemed so frail in the moment. The shine in her eyes started to fade. As she stated “I can’t make it”. She then looked up and saw how close they were. Maybe she could make it. For just a little longer.

Wakko and Yakko then grabbed one of Dot’s hands and began running once again and this time Dot followed. They were getting closer and closer and then...

_ BOOM _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

Yakko was the first to lift his head from the snow, his head might’ve be pounding but there was only one thought on his mind

‘Are Wakko and Dot okay?’

The eldest sibling looked to his side and saw his baby brother rubbing his head as he rose from the snow.

They both seemed to have the same thought on their minds as they locked eyes with each other 

‘There’s one but where’s the other’

The brothers then looked behind them and gasped 

“NO!” They both screamed as they saw their sister in the snow, barely moving and her eyes shut. They were by her side in an instant.

Wakko and Yakko fell to their knees beside Dot. Yakko grazed Dot’s cheek with his hand “Dot…can you hear me?” 

Slowly Dot held onto Yakko’s hand, her grip was so so weak and he could barely feel any warmth in her hand. Then her eyes fluttered open and she gave him a weak smile as she spoke “Tell..me the story” 

At first Yakko thought he had Misheard her so he asked “What..?”

“Tell me...The story.. About Mom and Dad. Tell me one..last time” Dot said, weakly 

Yakko felt his heart drop to his stomach, even though he knew it. He didn’t want to believe it. His baby sister was going to die. He swallowed “You should rest”

Dot either didn’t hear him or didn’t care as she began to the story herself “..Once upon a time a brave knight married a beautiful princess. ..And they had two sons. But they wanted a daughter, too. So they planted a garden..” 

Yakko decided to continue, this was probably his sister’s dying wish “And out of the prettiest flower came”

Dot gave a weak smile “Me.”

Yakko then gently pulled Dot onto his lap and nuzzled her, she felt so cold “And so Mom and Dad took you home and every night at bedtime they'd come in and say, "Who's the cutest girl?" And you'd say..” 

“I am” Dot said 

Yakko felt the tears in his eyes as he continued “And they'd say, "How'd you ever get so cute?" And you'd say..”

“I was born that way” Dot said, her eyes started to shut

“And they'd say, "Tell us your name," and you'd say” Yakko said

“Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca...Banana Fana Bobesca the Third. But you can call me..Dot.” Dot managed to say in between coughs 

Yakko felt the tears now streaming down his face “And they'd ask, "Can we call you Dottie?" And you'd say..”

Dot lifted up her hand in an attempt to poke Yakko as she normally did “No...Just Dot. Call me Dottie and you die…” her hand fell into the snow, not managing to touch Yakko as her eyes closed

Yakko felt the last remaining warmth fade and could no longer hold in his emotions as he held his sister close, he was sobbing and didn’t hear anything until..

“Look! It’s Wakko!” 

Yakko then lifted up his head, had he not even realized his only sibling he had left had run off. Suddenly the eldest of the siblings remembered why they were here in the first place

_ The wishing star _

**_XXX_ **

After his brother had gotten two hay- pennies it was a race back to Acme falls. For the two brothers anyway. Yakko had felt his sister breathing. Barely. But maybe just maybe there was time.

Once at the Doctors office, Dr.Scratchansniff and Hello Nurse rushed Dot to the operation room.

Wakko and Yakko sat on the waiting room chairs as the waiting game began. 

**_XXX_ **

After what felt like forever waiting, Dr.Scratchansniff and Hello Nurse walked back in the room with sorrowful looks on their faces

Yakko looked up at the Psychiatrist and his assistant and immediately felt worry and guilt build up in his stomach. 

“I’m sorry but unfortunately there’s nothing we can do to save her” Dr.Scratchansniff said 

“If you wish you may say goodbye” The Nurse spoke

“Will do.” Yakko said, getting up and grabbing his brother’s hand, who he had mentally noted had been rather silent other than the occasional sniffle or sob. 

Yakko then walked into Dot’s room. Wakko followed after him.

Dot lied motionless in the small bed, the bed may have been small. But at that moment she seemed smaller. 

Yakko ran his hand through his sister’s fur, still nothing. 

As Wakko watched this, he realized that his younger sibling was truly gone and burst into tears and ran to her bedside “DOT! Please I’m sorry I failed! I’m sorry I couldn’t make more money! Come back please! I’ll do better!” He said as he fell to his knees 

Yakko then went to Wakko “Hey, hey. This was not your fault.”

“Yes it was! If I made more money..then maybe.. we could’ve saved her!” Wakko said 

Yakko then knelt down to Wakko’s level and wrapped him up in his arms. 

Wakko continued to sob as he buried his face into his brothers chest

Yakko felt tears of his own but didn’t leave Wakko’s side.

**_XXX_ **

At the funeral. After everyone had left, Wakko and Yakko walked to their sisters grave

“You know, this isn’t all bad” Yakko said

Wakko wiped his eyes “It isn’t? How?”

“Cause Dot is with mom and dad. And she’s no longer in pain. And one day will see her again” Yakko said 

_ One day.  _

**_XXX_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this. Even though it was sad. But I had some inspiration recently and decided to write. Hopefully more inspiration will come soon. But I don’t know when that will be.


End file.
